


an attic full of suprises

by ahermioneh



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Ollie and Wicks Can See the Ghosts, Wicky Says Fuck A Lot, Year 4 (Check Please!), attic shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahermioneh/pseuds/ahermioneh
Summary: "Ghosts?""You got it!” A bubbly female voice resounds around the room and Wicky, as much as he will later deny it, screams. He jumps and spins around, only to find himself face to face with the translucent spectre of a blonde girl.“Jesus Fucking Christ!” he yelps and he drops to the ground out of shock, scrambling backwards until his body collides with the sloping wall of the attic.The ghost seems just as surprised as he is, as her form stutters in and out of view and her eyes widen. “Oh my gosh!” she squeals, flapping her hands. “Mandy! Oh my gosh, one of the hockey bros can see me!”
Relationships: Jenny & Mandy (Check Please!), Ollie O'Meara & Pacer Wicks, Ollie O'Meara/Pacer Wicks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	an attic full of suprises

**Author's Note:**

> written for @backwardscapsmh on tumblr! this has been reworked and reworded a bit, because i never proffread anything on tumblr.

Wicky is not happy to say the least. First he wakes up from his pre-game nap earlWicky squints at the corner of the attic, where his jockstrap’s innocently laying, in spite of the fact that he _definitely_ never left it there. How does he know for certain that neither he nor Ollie left it there? Because that’s the Spider Corner of the attic, and him and Ollie have an agreement to just leave the spiders to go about their business and just ignore that specific corner. 

(The one time they even attempted to move one of the spiders, Ollie fainted because he swears up and down that he saw the spider had fangs, _literal fangs_ , whilst Wicky got bitten six times by another spider. Needless to say, that was the last time they attempted to even go near that corner.)

Hence the issue of what the fuck his jock is doing there in the first place. He rubs his eyes and grabs an errant hockey stick from the floor and pokes the jock with it, tensing up in case something (goodness knows what he's expecting?) jumps out at him. 

Nothing.

He jabs the stick at it again before finally deciding that there definitely wasn't anything wrong with the jock. 

“Thank fuck,” he mutters to himself, rolling his eyes at his own antics, “at least I’m not dealing with a sentient jockstrap.” 

A giggle floats in the air behind him and he spins around to find… nothing. He groans; _sweet god_ , is he hallucinating now? 

He blows a piece of hair out of his eyes and he realises that he must look like quite the sight; with sweatpants rolled up to his knees, hair askew, and hockey stick in hand, Ollie’s going to think he’s an absolute maniac whenever he comes up to the attic to find him.

Eyes darting left and right, Wicky carefully hooks the jock onto the blade of the stick, pulling it away from the Hell Corner. A giggle in his ear makes him, and the jockstrap with him, leap three feet clean off the ground, and the fabric flies off of the stick and into a different corner of the room. 

“For fuck’s sake,” he growls, going to retrieve the jock by hand this time. “Are there fucking ghosts in here or something?”

“You got it!” A bubbly _female_ voice resounds around the room and Wicky, as much as he will later deny it, screams. He jumps and spins around, only to find himself face to face with the translucent spectre of a blonde girl. She's floating a foot off the ground and a plaid shirt tied around her waist that doesn't look that dissimilar to the one that Wicky's currently wearing. He pushes the thought out of his mind; it is not the time to be considering whether or not he dresses like a ghost from the... 90s?

“Jesus Fucking Christ!” he yelps and he drops to the ground out of shock, scrambling backwards until his body collides with the sloping wall of the attic. 

The ghost seems just as surprised as he is, as her form stutters in and out of view and her eyes widen. “Oh my gosh!” she squeals, flapping her hands. She makes a beckoning gesture towards the empty air behind her. “Mandy! Oh my gosh, one of the hockey bros can see me!”

Wicky almost bangs his head against the wall when _another_ ghost appears on his and Ollie’s bed. “Jesus Christ, there are two of you?” He winces at how loud he’s shouting, but look, he is _not_ in the mood for a _ghosts are real_ revelation today. The new ghost rolls her eyes at him as if to say _obviously_ and wiggles her fingers at him out of languid greeting. 

“Pace?” Ollie’s voice floats up the stairs and the three of them exchange identical panicked looks, finding solidarity even in this fucking weird situation. “Are you okay? I thought I heard yelling?”

The two ghosts opposite him freeze and he gets the impression that they, much like him, have no clue what to do now. “Yeah Ol, I’m fine,” he calls back, but, because he can’t keep anything a secret from his boyfriend, he ploughs on. “However, there _is_ something you might want to see.”

The ghosts shuffle nervously; well, they shuffle as much as they can without feet. He shoots them a tense, but hopefully reassuring glance as the stairs to the attic start creaking in their usual rhythm and Wicky knows that Ollie’s on his way. 

"What is it, Pace?" Ollie's voice grows louder as he nears the entrance to the attic.

Wicky forces a smile onto his face and into his voice. “You’ll see!” he says before frantically turning to the ghosts. “Wait, what are your names?”

The brunette places a hand on her chest, beaming across at him. “I’m Mandy and this is-”

“Jenny!” The blonde says before squealing at a pitch that only dogs can hear. Wicky rubs his ear and does his best to rid himself of the ringing resounding through his brain. “I like totally can’t believe you can see us! None of the other hockey bros have been able to!”

Wicky opens his mouth to reply, but Ollie walks through the door before he can start. “What’s up?” he asks, leaning against the doorframe, bicep flexing in the process. 

Wicky tears his eyes away from that very welcome sight and just cuts straight to the chase. “Ol, did you know that the attic’s haunted?”

"Haunted?" Ollie furrows his eyebrows, his nose scrunching up in the cute way it does when he's confused. “What?" He makes a face that just screams judgement. He takes a step towards Wicky, face softening and he reaches a palm out to check Wicky's temperature, flipping his hand back and forth to make sure he doesn't have a fever. Seemingly satisfied that Wicky definitely isn't ill, he asks, "Are you trying to tell me that the Haus has-”

“Ghosts!” Jenny exclaims as she materialises in front of Ollie, giggling the entire time.

The joke is unfortunately lost on Wicky's boyfriend.

Ollie yelps and loses his balance from where he’s leaning against the door frame and he clatters to the ground with a thud. He takes a couple of seconds before slowly lifting his head to look Wicky in the eyes. “What the actual _fuck_?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can find me @zimms on tumblr!


End file.
